


From dusk till dawn

by yukitsubute



Series: From dusk till dawn [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame visits Ryo every day and tells him about his life. He is sure that Ryo can hear him, but he can't answer, because he lies in coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From dusk till dawn

Kame walked down the corridor and bowed slightly when he saw the doctor standing in front of Ryo's room. “Sensei.” Kame bowed slightly and saw the other one smiling at him.

“Ah, Kamenashi-san. You are here again. I think Ryo will be glad to hear your voice.” The doctor smiled at him and saw Kame's sad but not hopeless eyes. “And he can hear you, that's for sure, so don't stop coming by every day and telling him the story of his life.”

“I will, I promise it, sensei.”

Kame slipped into Ryo's room and saw the other one lying there, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. “Hey, Ryo-chan, it's me, Kazu.” Kame knew he wouldn't get an answer, because the other one was in coma since a horrible accident.

He walked around the room and placed the pillow behind the other one's back. He softly stroked Ryo's cheek and placed a single kiss on his lips. “It's sunny today, and it's getting warmer on every day. I walked down the park you love most, and I could feel the first warm breeze today. Next time we have to walk there together again. Ah, I met Pi today, you know, your best friend. He told me to greet you, and he'll visit you next week when he is back from Korea.”

Kame smiled and sat down on the chair taking Ryo's hand in his, like every time when he was with him. “I promised you to start with your life as an student today, and I will keep this promise. I will tell you about the first time we met some years ago...”

_“And this is our new student, Kamenashi Kazuya. He moved from Tokyo to Osaka and he will be a part of our class from now on. Please help him to have a good start here.” The teacher looked around and saw his students nodding at him. “Back there is a place for you.” he pointed at the empty chair and Kame smiled slightly at him before he walked up there._

_Kame looked up and blinked when he saw the dark eyes of the boy behind him looking up at him. He smiled at him, but the boy only looked out of the window and ignored him. Kame sighed silently, because he already counted with a more or less unfriendly welcome in this school._

_His parents decided to move to Osaka, because his father got a better job and it was a lot more money they'd have from that point on. He took out his notepad and started to draw some figures and paintings in it, and his thoughts started to spin around, till he felt someone pulling on his arm. “The lesson is over since minutes, and you don't make any move.” Kame looked up at the boy, who was actually sitting behind him and smiled at him._

  
_“Thanks, sometimes my thoughts are somewhere else. I am Kazuya, and you?”_

_“Ryo. Ano, I have no time now, my friends are waiting, so see you later.” He saw the other one rushing away and stood up to pack his bag. It was time for lunch and Kame started searching the way to the roof. He was used to eat there, because mostly he had the chance to think about everything when he was alone. He smiled a bit, because he was alone, no matter if he was in the canteen or here, because no one knew him, and no one would talk to him on the first day._

_Kame walked out and saw Ryo and his friends standing around there, laughing with each other and fooling around. Maybe he should try to join them, but Kame was always a loner, and his few friends in Tokyo were guys he knew since he was a child. He hid behind a wall and sat down there to enjoy his bento, when he saw a shadow above him._

_He saw Ryo and his friends around him and he tried to make himself as small as possible. He already knew the tactic. First they'd circle him and then they'd hit him. But nothing happened. He looked up and saw they were kneeling around him and everyone was smiling at him._

_“Hey, I am Pi. I am Ryo's best friend, and he told me you are new here. I am in another class.” Kame saw the other one smiling at him and sat up a bit to bow a little bit and returned the grin._

_“I am Tegoshi, also in your class, but maybe you haven't seen me, I sat on the other side of the room. Were you afraid right now?” the other one looked at Kame, who felt his heart beat faster, because he couldn't believe that someone gave him attention, it hardly happened till now._

_“Yes...no...not really, but I hardly had friends in my old school and I only know the bashing and mobbing, there, and even though I was only once their victim, I am carefully when I see a group surrounding me. I am Kazuya, I moved here one week ago with my parents.” Kame's sight fell on Ryo, who was staring at him from the first moment he met him._

_“Don't worry we never did something to any student here. We are just a normal clique, and maybe you want to join from time to time?” Ryo said and nibbled on his lower lip, like he always did when he was kind of nervous._

_Kame's heart made some twists and he couldn't believe that he found friends, without trying to find them. “Sure, I am looking forward to meet up with you.” he heard himself saying and grinned brightly. Often he used to say that he loved his life as a loner, and he didn't want to have friends, but obviously he never found the right friends, and he never found the ones with whom he could have fun, and who understood his feelings, and who especially cared about them._

_He looked into the boys eyes, and all of them were honest and friendly, and even though Kame hated the idea of moving here and finding new friends, he liked it, and he hoped it would become better._

_“Tomorrow there is a party in the old gym towards the school. Maybe you want to join?” Pi suggested and Kame agreed to come by. “Yes, why not. I have nothing to do tomorrow, and it's Saturday, so it's no problem at all.”_

_Kame walked home after school, and his belly made some joyful jumps when he thought of the party on the next day. He never was the party-type, but he liked the others from the first second, and he wanted to get to know them a bit better. He shook his head when the picture of the black haired boy popped up in his mind and he saw his smile in his inner eye._

_***_

_Kame walked up to the gym where the others were already waiting for him. He smiled at them and stepped closer. “Hey, Kazu, everything alright?” Tegoshi grinned brightly and gave him a glass of juice before they walked into the hall. “Yes, everything is perfect. Thanks for letting me join today.” Kame answered and saw the three boys smiling at him._

_“Oh, a lot of people are in here, I hope we don't lose each other. Member-chain to get to our place.” Pi said and Kame looked at them in utter surprise. He didn't know what to do, but he saw Tegoshi grasping Pi's hand, who took Ryo's and Ryo turned around to face Kame and held his hand up. ”You have to take it.” he said and Kame took it without asking. They walked across the room and Kame's hand burnt like fire, when he felt Ryo's hand crossed with his. It felt warm and gentle, and even though it was just because they didn't want to lose each other, it felt like the hand belonged to him from the first moment on._

_“So here we are.” Pi said and their hands dissolved. Kame wished that the moment would have last a bit longer, but Ryo sat down next to his friends and Kame felt the warmth of Ryo's hand on his disappearing step by step._

_“We get something to drink, you wait here, okay?” Tegoshi and Pi disappeared somewhere in the crowd and left Kame and Ryo behind._

“Do you remember Ryo? You asked me about drinking a coffee together on Sunday morning. You wanted to meet up with me, and I thought you felt the same as I did when our hands touched for the first time. It was something somehow magical, and it was hard to describe, but the first time I saw your dark eyes, I knew you belonged to me.” Kame said and caressed Ryo's hand with his.

He looked up at the other one, and hoped his stories really reached Ryo in any kind of way.

“Ryo, it's almost evening, I have to go now. My parents invited me for dinner, and I promised to come by. I will come back tomorrow, and I will tell you another part of your life.” Kame stroked Ryo's forehead and placed a soft kiss there before he turned around to leave the hospital.

Another day passed without Ryo on his side, but he didn't lose his hope that the other one would come back to him, no matter how long it would take.


End file.
